fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Riley Hicks
|actor = Gina Carano |image = Riley Profile.png |AKA = |fullname = |born = |status = Deceased |death = |deathreason = Impaled with a harpoon by Letty Ortiz, fall from a plane |residence = |profession = Agent (formerly)Fast & Furious 6 Informant to Owen Shaw |gender = Female |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = |loves = Owen Shaw |friends = |partners = Luke Hobbs (formerly) |otheractor = |appearances = |othermedia = |affiliation = }} Riley Hicks was a former soldier and agent of the . A minor antagonist in Fast & Furious 6, she was brought onto Luke Hobbs's hunt for Owen Shaw after an attack occurred in Moscow, . Unbeknownst to Hobbs or Dominic Toretto's crew, she was an informant and accomplice of Owen Shaw, presumably feeding him information throughout their operation with Toretto's crew. Biography Early Life Hicks once served in the military. She toured through , and . She would later join the and made top marks in her classes. At some point, she met Owen Shaw, a former major in the turned mercenary, and become romantically involved. She presumably became Shaw's informant in the DSS, allowing him to remain ahead of the organization. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Riley is brought in on Luke Hobbs's investigation in Shaw and his team following an attack in Moscow, Russia. Hicks was apart of the team that managed to apprehend Oakes, a member of Shaw's team. She observes Hobbs's interrogation of Oakes, who reveals that Shaw's next attack will take place in London, . Following the recruitment of Dominic Toretto and his team, Hobbs and Hicks explain that Shaw planned on using technology stolen from headquarters and a military satellite to create a Nightshade device. When Oakes is sent in to Shaw's last known location to properly identify him, he and the team sent in to apprehend him are killed by an explosion triggered by a bomb planted in Oakes's "cut" of the money. Hobbs and Hicks pursue Shaw with Dominic, who is later distracted by the arrival of Letty Ortiz, who defends Shaw against him. Hicks and Hobbs are unable to maintain pursuit of Shaw, who escapes moments later. Later, Riley accompanies Gisele Yashar, Han Seoul-Oh, and Roman Pearce to a garage owned by Firuz, the man responsible for building the ramp cars used in Shaw's heists. Riley and Gisele are able to get Firuz to cooperate with them for a time, unaware he contacted Shaw about their arrival. When the garage is attacked by Letty, Ivory and Jah, Riley pursues Letty down into the . The two come to blows, but Letty is able to escape onto a train. Riley follows Hobbs and the crew to Lusitania, Spain, expecting Shaw to attack the NATO base for the final component for the Nightshade device, they later learn that Shaw was on his way to attack the convoy. When Shaw is caught by Dominic and the others, Hobbs and Riley go to interrogate Shaw. He is later brought out to the Dominic and the others, where he explains that he kidnapped Mia Toretto. Shaw is released and appears to ask Letty if she intended to leave with him when Riley responded instead and left with Shaw. Riley and Shaw arrive on the plane preparing to take off from the NATO base. Moments after arriving on the plane, Riley prepares to kill Mia, however she is hit by a Dodge Charger SRT8 driven by Dominic. She engages Letty in a fight, this time inside the plane. After a prolonged fight, Letty then opens a door of the plane and pushes Riley towards it. Riley manages to save herself from the fall by hanging onto the door edges. However, Hobbs tosses Letty a harpoon gun. Letty fires the harpoon and impales her, causing her to plummet from the plane to her death. Personality To be added Abilities Hicks graduated at the top of her class at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Centers. She was deployed to Cairo and Tunis, being the youngest regional security officer in Afghanistan. Her file greatly impressed Agent Luke Hobbs, with the latter saying he would be out of a job due to her intelligence. She easily subdued Firuz with her skills in Muay Thai and mixed martial arts, and contended with the highly skilled Letty Ortiz twice, and only lost their first fight when Letty fought dirty. She managed to disarm Letty of her sidearm in their second fight, and only lost because she was killed by her after Hobbs gave her a harpoon gun. Trivia *Riley Hicks is considered the "evil twin" of Letty Ortiz by Roman Pearce on account they are the girlfriends of the leaders. *In the original fight between Riley and Letty, Letty was supposed to be knocked unconscious while being held down in a mounted triangle choke. However the producers decided to change this in favor of a tackle down the stairs. *Riley's role as a double agent mirrors that of Miranda Frost from . Gallery References Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Hobbs's Team Category:Deceased Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Characters